


Untitled Piper is Injured One Shot

by warboyziri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Booty Calls, Casual dating, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Gen, One Shot, Out of Character, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warboyziri/pseuds/warboyziri
Summary: A booty-call gone soft
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> It counts as a one-shot because I published all four chapters in one (shot).

She opened the door slowly and shuffled inside even slower, staring at something on her phone as she walked in. When she’d kept her bag down, moving gingerly, and she turned to face him – hands poised to pull back her jacket hood – and froze.

 _"Shit_ ”, a whisper came from inside the hood.

Jason grinned. “Hey, you still have the chance to lie and say you didn’t forget about our thing – just tell me that you got the time wrong”, he said to her, “mope and say it was supposed to be eleven and not nine.”

Her body visibly slumped in defeat as she turned to drop her phone on the counter. “I don’t think I’ll get away with that one”, she replied quietly, and Jason almost came up with a snarky retort implicating that she was admitting defeat – but then Piper pulled her hood back and the light hit her battered face.

She was _smiling_. Looking apologetic and in some considerable pain and _smiling_ bashfully at him as Jason bounded up from the couch to where she stood. “What the fu—” he breathed, taking in the absurd amount of bruises, cuts and bloody spots on her person.

“It’s—I know it looks bad—” Piper’s words trailed into a silent groan as she tried to get her jacket off, and Jason immediately took over, sliding her arms out slowly.

“I was just—there was a strike near the base where I was and I was helping evacuate people.”

“Let me guess—they got out in time but you stayed behind to check if everyone was out and got caught in the strike.”

She didn’t speak immediately. “I didn’t get everyone out”, she croaked, after a pause, “but…yeah. Basically.”

Jason dropped the jacket and helped her toward the bathroom, where the unforgiving neon light made the wounds and rubble dust in her hair shine. Jason couldn’t speak, either. All he seemed to be able to do was reach for the box she pointed at and grab some scissors to cut apart her top.

 _I’m patching up holes in the girl I jerked off to this morning._ Jason couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be him ten minutes ago, sitting in his booty call’s studio and sipping a beer from her fridge. All his vision and his brain consisted of were the angry gashes on Piper’s torso and the slight winces that gave away her pain as he wiped them down with her Dettol.

He looked up at the mirror, where Piper was slowly doing the same to the cuts on her face and chest. She met his gaze and gave him another smile. “I really am sorry”, she said, “I had no memory of fixing a thing with you. I know this is not how you want to spend your precious weekend sex time.”

“So—what? You’re saying that it would be totally fine for me to be seeing to your three hundred injuries if it was a _weekday_ instead?”

“Wow”, she snapped, “if it’s that much of an inconvenience, you don’t have to do it right now either.”

“ _Or_ ”, Jason snapped back, “you could just _not_ do stupid shit like walk into active legion campsites and get bombs dropped on you. That would be better, don’t you think?”

He continued with his wiping, she kept glaring at him through the mirror. “I know it’s been a while since we last did this”, Piper said, “but this is my life now. Every once in a while, my ass gets bombed. It’s kind of what I have to let happen to do all the world-saving that is in fact my _job_.”

Jason threw the cotton swabs and stood up straight. “If you let it happen too much, you’ll be dead, and there will be no one to do any world-saving at all”, he said without rancour, reaching around her waist and sliding her belt off. “Take a shower— _carefully_ ”, he continued, not meeting her stare in the mirror, “I’ll bandage you up after.”

He closed the door to the bathroom. flopped down on the bed and switched on the TV. A few moments later, he heard the water turn on and took a minute to just close his eyes and get himself together.

Jason was definitely angrier than he had assumed himself to be. There was no reasonable explanation for how _offended_ he was at the state of her. Maybe he felt protective over her because of how much he’d looked forward to resuming his no-strings thing with Piper. But he was—shocked at himself. And a little shaken with his own reaction.

What she had said actually made sense – it’s not as if Jason _didn’t_ know what Piper did before he’d agreed to start things up with her again. Hell, it was one of the reasons _why_. The shy girl he’d once had a one-night stand within during the war was a swashbuckling, superheroic centurion of the people. Jason wanted her more than ever.

But he was _so_ _intent_ on keeping things benefits-only. Right up till he let himself into her flat, Jason was convinced of the value his singlehood possessed. He told himself he wasn’t going to stay over – then waited for her in there and told himself that he could stay over, _but,_ there could be no Breakfast Date.

And now, Jason had a headache. He didn’t have the energy to factor in his singlehood or the blurred red flag that Piper had told his brother that she never wanted a casual relationship. None of it mattered.

“ _Shit_ ”, Jason whispered, mirroring Piper’s first words this evening. He dropped the TV remote, slid up the bed, and closed his eyes.


	2. Piper

By the time Piper was showered, dry, and stuck with all the bandages she needed, she knew she had been in there too long.

But it was either a painstakingly slow process of wrapping her own wounds or watching Jason huff and puff as he did it for her. And while it pleased her an unreasonable amount that he was so pissed that she had gotten herself hurt, she really couldn’t bear more of the glaring and the strained silence between them.

She padded out of the bathroom, her hair dripping on her t-shirt. Jason was dozing on her bed, still wearing his shoes, face stuck in the frown he’d been directing at her.

Piper, riding on the wave of giddiness his concern had erupted in her, carefully climbed on and leaned down over him, her wet hair spilling over on his chest as she rested her chin there.

He stirred as the water pooled on his shirt and Piper played with his hair. His arm snaked around her waist, gently feeling for wounds and he pulled her down beside him. “ _Why am I getting wet_ ”, he hissed as he directed Piper’s body into a half-cuddle, “why the—what the fuck is— _wet_.”

Piper got her hair up and out of the way, grinning at his groggy face. Finally, he unscrewed his eyes to inspect her bandages. Piper lay straight and shivering as Jason lifted up her t-shirt to look at the wrapped wounds. Once satisfied, he looked up at her, blinked a couple of times, wordlessly slipped off his shoes, jeans, and shirt, and pulled a comforter over both of them.

Piper’s teeth chattered audibly as Jason settled himself next to her. “Still not a believer in pyjama bottoms, I see.”

“They ride up when I sleep!”, she cried, still shivering.

“Idiot”, Jason whispered, bunching her against him.

A strangled cry came from her curled up form. “You’re one to talk—you stripped to your boxers.”

“One: I’m topless to warm _you_ up”, he shot back, “and two: it’s not _my_ hair that is currently dripping water all over me. That’s you.”

Too tired and cold to retort, Piper just grumbled in irritation, and felt Jason shake in laughter, after which she grumbled louder.

They fell silent. Cocooned in the comforter and waiting for sleep. By his fidgeting, Piper could tell that he was still awake. “Not quite the Friday night you’d wanted, right?” she remarked drily.

It didn’t work. It didn’t even get a rise out of him. Just like when he’d gotten angry before, Piper was completely stumped. She shifted out from being attached to Jason and looked at him—his face, thinking too hard and he looked at her.

“Technically, no”, he said, in a hesitant but deliberate tone, “I was going to spend my Friday night with you, and that’s still happening.”

At that, Piper _had_ to take the sarcasm road out, or she would’ve died right then and there. “Okay, who _are_ you”, she demanded, arching her brows, “ _where_ is Jason Grace, and what have you _done_ with him?”

Jason rolled his eyes and made to cuddle her again. “No no”, she cried, “your cuddles won’t silence me—”

“—shut up.”

“—I want the truth, whoever you are—”

“—shut. _Up_.”

“—he could be _dead_ , for all I know—”

“—I will rip the covers right off of us and you can warm yourself and your hair by your fucking self, I swear to god—”

Piper relented, laughing as she let him adjust their cuddle pose. “ _There’s_ the snobby bastard I remember.”

She couldn’t be sure – she was far too obsessed with the way he’d settled his chin on the back of her neck – but she _thought_ he smiled.

She definitely knows that he tightened his grip on her. She felt it – in the pit of her stomach and the dip in her chest and her toes and her throat and everywhere else.


	3. Jason

Jason woke up how he’d fallen asleep – agitated and wound tight. Somehow, the new day and hours and hours of sleep had done nothing for his head, because he opened his eyes and immediately thought to check on Piper, looking to see if any of her bandages might have been disturbed.

Of course, he couldn’t let _her_ know about his fussing, so when she started to come to, he pretended to still be half asleep. Like the version of him that hadn’t hit his head and gone completely off his nut.

To himself, however, Jason begrudgingly admitted that this was—it wasn’t bad. It felt— _great_ , actually. Enough to make him _want_ that Breakfast Date, which scared him. A lot.


	4. Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let me know how bad this was in the comments

Piper almost never spooned. She wasn’t a side-sleeper, she didn’t like not having space to shift around at night. Most importantly, she had hardly ever reached a point with a person where it felt okay to even fall asleep together, much less spoon.

And yes, her neck ached from being bent one way that morning. Her arm and leg were also asleep. But she had woken up in a boy’s arms – a boy whose own arm had to be numb too – and she was not going to downplay that shit with something as small as body ache.

(Besides, her injuries hurt like a bitch anyway, so what was another crick in her neck?)

She turned, fast and then slower, biting back a groan when the bruises on her ribs got pressed down. Wide awake and already frowning at her carelessness, the Man that had Replaced Jason Grace helped her turn, splay herself on him and settle her head on his shoulder. The Man that had Replaced Jason Grace shifted his arms – one going around Piper’s back and one covering the hand she had on his chest – and gave her a sleepy _smile_.

The sheer impossibility of the moment amused Piper very much, and she let out a loud chuckle.

Jason knit his brows. “What?” he asked.

“HI”, Piper said, making his mouth quirk, “I was just thinking about how differently this moment would’ve occurred if I had just walked in that door yesterday totally unscathed.”

She could see the frustration bubble up in him. “ _Don’t_ tell me to shut up”, she added hurriedly, “I am—this is—I _love_ that you’re here, but you need to agree. This is super weird and totally not you.”

Jason sighed in defeat and squeezed her hand (mindlessly?). “Yes, this _is_ super weird and totally not me”, he deadpanned, looking tired.

“So…you’re just being a gallant gentleman and needed to make sure I didn’t put weight on my bandages in my sleep.”

He shook his head and smiled. Piper’s insides expanded to fit her room. “I meant what I said the last time you pointed out our unusual circumstances to me. I was always going to stay. I was actually thinking of excuses to stay over when I was waiting for you. Please stop hitting me with that shit over and over again.”

There were suddenly no injuries and no pain as Piper reached up to kiss the hell out of him. “ _So_ weird”, she reiterated, mouth still on his, and he laughed before he tipped them over and kissed the shit out of _her_.


End file.
